nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Regeneration
|name = Regeneration |artist = Sora Amamiya |lyrics = KOUTAPAI |arrangement = Saku |composer = Saku |length = |opening = 5 |start = WoTG1 |end = WoTG12 |release = |prev = Chikai |next = Good day }} Regeneration is the 1st ending theme song of Season 3 of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series, performed by Sora Amamiya. Main Characters in Order of Appearance }} Lyrics TV Version Kanji= この世界が何度　繰り返しても信じて Ｒｅｇｅｎｅｒａｔｉｏｎ 失うべき記憶を運命と名付け 未来を見る事さえ許されはしなかった また気付かない内に心が蝕まれて行く（感情も言葉も） 永遠の螺旋からもう二度と目を背けずに 悲しみの　全てに立ち向かう 七つの欠片胸に抱いて　零れ落ちても拾い集め 護りたい者終わらせたい物　命が消えるまで 七つの意思が一つになって　暗闇を照らせるなら この世界が何度　繰り返しても信じて Ｒｅｇｅｎｅｒａｔｉｏｎ |-| Romaji= Kono sekai ga nando kurikaeshite mo shinjite Regeneration Ushinaubeki kioku wo unmei to nazuke Mirai wo miru koto sae yurusare wa shinakatta Mata kizukanai uchi ni kokoro ga mushibamarete iku (kanjō mo kotoba mo) Eien no rasen kara mou nido to me wo somukezu ni Kanashimi no subete ni tachimukau Nanatsu no kakera mune ni idaite koboreochite mo hiroi atsume Mamoritai-mono owarasetai-mono inochi ga kieru made Nanatsu no ishi ga hitotsu ni natte kurayami wo teraseru nara Kono sekai ga nando kurikaeshite mo shinjite Regeneration |-| English= No matter how many times this world repeats, please believe Regeneration Name the memory that should have been lost "Fate" Even looking into the future is not forgiven While not noticing, my heart erodes away (even emotion and words) From an eternal spiral, without looking away again I stand up against all sadness Embrace all the seven fragments in the chest Gather them even if they are scattered Be it the thing I want to protect or that I want to end Until this life fades away If the seven wills become one and illuminates the darkness No matter how many times this world repeats, please believe Regeneration Full Version Kanji= この世界が何度　繰り返しても　信じて Regeneration 失うべき記憶を運命と名付け 未来を見る事さえ許されはしなかった また気付かない内に心が蝕まれて行く(感情も言葉も) 永遠の螺旋からもう二度と目を背けずに 悲しみの全てに立ち向かう 七つの欠片胸に抱いて　零れ落ちても拾い集め 護りたい者終わらせたい物　命が消えるまで 七つの意思が一つになって　暗闇を照らせるなら この世界が何度　繰り返しても　信じて Regeneration 涙が枯れる前に再来する悲劇 無力を嘆く事も許されはしなかった また気付かない内に気持ちが揺さ振られて行く(感覚も意識も) 暗闇に包まれた真実を取り戻して 瞳に映る全てを守り抜く 七つの欠片胸に抱いて　離れて行っても手繰り寄せ この記憶が何度　蘇っても　信じて Regeneration 少しの希望もどんな絶望も 押し寄せる全てを受け止めて 再び巡り会った奇跡を信じてる 七つの欠片胸に抱いて　零れ落ちても拾い集め 護りたい者終わらせたい物　命が消えるまで 七つの意思が一つになって　暗闇を照らせるなら この世界が何度　繰り返しても　信じて この記憶が何度　蘇っても　信じて Regeneration |-| Romaji= Kono sekai ga nando kurikaeshite mo shinjite Regeneration Ushinaubeki kioku wo unmei to nazuke Mirai wo miru koto sae yurusare wa shinakatta Mata kizukanai uchi ni kokoro ga mushibamarete iku (kanjō mo kotoba mo) Eien no rasen kara mō nido to me wo somukezu ni Kanashimi no subete ni tachimukau Nanatsu no kakera mune ni idaite koboreochite mo hiroi atsume Mamoritai-mono owarasetai-mono inochi ga kieru made Nanatsu no ishi ga hitotsu ni natte kurayami wo teraseru nara Kono sekai ga nando kurikaeshite mo shinjite Regeneration Namida ga kareru mae ni sairai-suru higeki Muryoku wo nageku koto mo yurusare wa shinakatta Mata kizukanai uchi ni kimochi ga yusaburarete iku (kankaku mo ishiki mo) Kurayami ni tsutsumareta shinjitsu wo torimodoshite Me ni utsuru subete wo mamorinuku Nanatsu no kakera mune ni idaite hanarete itte mo taguriyose Kono kioku ga nando yomigaette mo shinjite Regeneration Sukoshi no kibō mo donna zetsubou mo Oshiyoseru subete wo uketomete Futatabi meguriatta kiseki wo shinjiteru Nanatsu no kakera mune ni idaite koboreochite mo hiroi atsume Mamoritai-mono owarasetai-mono inochi ga kieru made Nanatsu no ishi ga hitotsu ni natte kurayami wo teraseru nara Kono sekai ga nando kurikaeshite mo shinjite Kono kioku ga nando yomigaette mo shinjite Regeneration |-| English= No matter how many times this world repeats, please believe Regeneration Name the memory that should have been lost "Fate" Even looking into the future is not forgiven While not noticing, my heart erodes away (even emotion and words) From an eternal spiral, without looking away again I stand up against all sadness Embrace all the seven fragments in the chest Gather them even if they are scattered Be it the thing I want to protect or that I want to end Until this life fades away If the seven wills become one and illuminates the darkness No matter how many times this world repeats, please believe Regeneration The sadness that returned before the tears dry up. Even lamenting about powerlessness is not forgiven. While not noticing, my feeling wavers (even sensation and will) Retrieve the truth covered in darkness And protect everything reflecting in the eyes Embrace all the seven fragments in the chest Recall them even if they are separated No matter how many times this memory revives, please believe Regeneration Be it a little hope or any despair Embrace all that approaches I believe in the miracle that return to converge with me Embrace all the seven fragments in the chest Gather them even if they are scattered Be it the thing I want to protect or that I want to end Until this life fades away If the seven wills become one and illuminates the darkness No matter how many times this world repeats, please believe No matter how many times this memory revives, please believe Regeneration Video References }} Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes